Mazes
Mazes & Mutants '''is the 15th episode of TMNT season 2. It is the 41st overall. It aired on April 27th, 2014.' '"Let the games begin!"' Official Description The Turtles try to relax by playing a role-playing game, but the game becomes anything BUT a game. Plot Synopsis Tired and overwhelmed after the recent events of "Wormquake!", the Turtles choose to take take time off of their normal routines and play a new RPG game that they discovered in a sewer tunnel; Mazes and Mutants. Raph is primarily bored, while the other three are having lots and lots of fun figuring out many of the principles. Master Splinter enters the scene, explaining that he cannot understand why they play these games when they already have lives that are 'fantastic'. Splinter then begins to sense something that is off in the area. Little do the Turtles know that a mysterious wizard is spying on them by looking through some type of globe, which makes one of his eyes visible to us. He claims that the true game is about to begin--''eth.... Soon, Donnie & Raph are both seen watching an SRMFF episode, and after a short while, Leo and Mikey decide to create a L.A.R.P. of the Mazes and Mutants game, and everyone except Raph, who is extremely reluctant to agree, dresses up in costumes (made out of trash items and multiple resources lying around in parts of their lair) and gets ready to play. Leonardo decides to be the brave Knight, Donatello decides to be the magical Wizard, Michelangelo decides to be the cunning Elven thief (with a precious magic ring), and Raphael is ultimately forced to be the character known as the Dwarf Barbarian!! Raph seems to find dressing up incredibly stupid. However, when they face and slay the first "ogre" (that's simply a hanging Practice Dummy that wears a Halloween monster mask), Leo is shocked to discover that the clue he had written down has been changed. An orange haze then appears and, once it clears, the Turtles' surroundings become the grisly live version of Mazes and Mutants. Leo then claims he was not the one who created what they are seeing and Donnie questions this, to which Mikey replies that Leo is just trying to be humble. Then, dozens of dagger-like weapons are shot in their direction and the Turtles dodge them and successfully reach a different part of the maze. It's not long at all before the Turtles come face to face with the mutated sparrow wizard, Sir Malachi. He challenges the Turtles to solve the few puzzles and finish the quest by rescuing 'Princess' April O'Neil and defeating the fierce dragon that is guarding her. Sir Malachi threatens that they will be trapped in the maze forever if they fail to understand the clues. He then conjures up a small army of actual Monkey Goblins to attack the Turtles. The Turtles fight the monkey goblins, realizing that they look extraordinarily similar to Dr. Tyler Rockwell. They defeat the majority of the goblins with suction-cup arrows, and soon, all of them gather together and magically disappear. The Turtles are left confused about the current situation, but Leo says that they must keep walking through the hallways, if they want to find a way out. As they explore a long hallway, Mikey runs his mouth about trapdoors being in the maze, and he then starts to talk to his +1 Ring of Awesome. Raph hits Mikey over the head with his helmet, threatening to give him 'a magical headache', and Mikey starts hissing at Raph, guarding his ring. Malachi appears once more, telling them a riddle about trap doors that eventually lead to the center of a lava pit. After this speech, the Turtles catch on to the fact that the entire floor is comprised of tiles that are actually traps. Due to this, the team are forced to use their ninja stealth to narrowly avoid being harmed. Raph then begins to throw angry threats at Sir Malachi. Upon hearing this, Malachi casts a spell to turn Raph's head into that of a turkey, which makes Mikey laugh. Malachi tells the Turtles that they will play by his rules now and tells them about another riddle involving a fire building up. The Turtles manage to find a hole hidden in the wall, and hide, just when a hatch opens and a gigantic flaming boulder passes by all four of them....The Turtles find a narrow pathway, and walk along the wall to reach the other side. Leo begins to figure out that all of the riddles are all hinting towards the fact that everything in their surroundings has just been one single illusion. Finally, all obstacles passed, the Turtles find themselves with the captive April, and are forced to fight off a monstrous fire-breathing version of their close friend Leatherhead. The Turtles begin to fight the behemoth, and Leo imagines that his sword is magical and powerful, so he is somehow able to outwit and defeat the dragon. After defeating the dragon, the beast disappears (along with April) and this causes Leo to finally unravel every part of every clue. Malachi then appears and congratulates them, though also claims that he will have to prepare the next quest. Leo then reveals to his brothers that, since Malachi is a mutant of some kind, he has the ability to project an image of a maze in their minds. If they refuse to believe that anything is real, then Sir Malachi's powers will have completely vanished. Raph then decides to borrow Mikey's Ring of Awesome and throws it at Malachi, hitting him in the forehead. However, this makes the wizard much more irritated than before. Unwilling to let the Turtles go free, Sir Malachi begins to attack their minds with each and every one of his powers. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey quickly manage to break the hold. Raph, however, is quite a bit harder to convince, and he struggles to disbelieve everything around him. However, he finally does and all of the illusions that Malachi created shatter, including Raphael's turkey head, which prompts Raph to say that he is handsome again. Now surrounded by a bunch of angry turtles, Sir Malachi calms them down by explaining that his real name is Martin Miltin -- and he was and still is a huge Mazes and Mutants fanatic. One night, Mutagen rained down from the sky while he was feeding some sparrows on his roof, and, since he was feeding them from his hand, he also became a sparrow. He decided to don fair cloak and nickname himself 'Sir Malachi'.'' Deciding to go into the sewers to play a LARP-ing game by himself, the newly named Sir Malachi accidentally spotted the Turtle brothers and decided to leave the Mazes and Mutants game out in the open where they could find it; He became very pleased when he saw that they were liking it. Sir Malachi purposely made the game come alive so that he could draw entertainment from having others to enjoy it with. The Turtles feel sorry for the lonely mutant and they allow him to walk away with the promise of never forcing anyone to play the game again. Sir Malachi agrees without question, fist bumps Leo, and walks away, making boom sounds and his illusions following in close behind him. Raph, Donnie, and Leo then leave as well, while Mikey tries to catch up, unknowingly leaving behind his +1 Ring of Awesome. Character Debuts *Sir Malachi Trivia *The title is a reference to the RPG movie "Mazes and Monsters". *This episode seems to be a reference to the TMNT BTTS episode, "SuperQuest". *Sir Malachi debuts in this episode. *LARP stands for '''L'ive 'A'ction 'R'ole 'P'lay, a form of outdoor recreation that uses fantasy based costume roleplay and a complex system of rules. Participants can go on "quests" and usually have fun playing out different scenarios such as magic duels or treasure quests but there are variants such as Victorian Steampunk or Wild West games. See Wikipedia for more *Leatherhead returns in this episode as an illusion. *Ice Cream Kitty returns in this episode and seems to be friends with Master Splinter, considering giving him a cheese-sicle. *April is in this episode as an illusion. *This is the first episode that focuses on both Mikey and Raph. **This is the sixth episode that focuses on Mikey. **This is the sixth episode that focuses on Raph. *Raph's head gets replaced with a turkey's head. *It is unknown why the 2 enemies besides Malachi looked a lot like other allies of the Turtles, but it is possibly a result of it being a psychic illusion and they were images conjured from the Turtles subconscious memories. *The Episode has references from The Lord of the Rings, a 3 volume book series written by J. R. R. Tolkien & a movie trilogy, which include: **Mikey's creepy obsession towards the +1 Ring of Awesome has the same characteristic as Gollum who was obsessed with the One Ring. **Donnie's final words, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" was said by the wizard Gandalf who faced the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm and broke the Bridge, but was dragged down by the Balrog. *Princess April's bubble prison and her crown are references to Princess Daphne from the game Dragon's Lair. Also, the game's final boss is a non-flying dragon, just like Leatherhead was in the episode. *This is the first episode where the Turtles don't go up to the surface. *When Mikey says "Dude, I don't want to be stuck in the 1980s" this is a possible reference to the 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The manner in which Sir Malachi moves his crystal ball around his hand in one scene is a reference to Jareth The Goblin King from the Jim Henson film Labyrinth *The skeletons throughout Sir Malachi's Mazes and Mutants game looked strangely similar to the Rat King. Splinter's Wisdom "I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game, when your lives are already fantastic." Errors *When Leonardo was getting ready to strike Leatherhead with his "Magical" sword, the belt and straps were gone around his body. *Raph turns off the TV but when Mikey and Leo come in, the TV is on. *Leo was said we found a trash of top but they found that game in the sewer. Gallery Mazes and mutants leo.jpg Mazes.jpg Master Splinter and Ice Cream Kitty.jpg Monkey goblins!.jpg My elf!.jpg Avenge me!.jpg Look at my awesome ring!.jpg Determined to role high!.jpg Yippie!.jpg tumblr_n4karcgExu1rmjkudo1_1280.jpg Donnie the Wizard.jpg Raph the Barbarian.jpg Mikey the Elf.jpg Leo the Knight.jpg Malachi with Turtles.jpg Training dummy.jpg|Tree Troll Tmnt and training dummy.jpg Matin milton.png|link=Sir Malachi Mikey the Elven Thief.jpg|Elven Thief The gang being nerds.jpg|The gang being nerds Mazes and Mutants in dungeon.jpg Donnie reading riddle.jpg Elven Thief.jpg|NERDLE POWER!!! Turtles in Malachi's crystal ball.jpg Malachi plays Mazes and Mutants.jpg Martin gets hit from sky mutagen.jpg Muhahahaha.jpg The Elven Thief.jpg Whoa-ith.jpg|Whoa-ith You shall not pass!.jpg|You shall not pass!!!!! Pew pow pew pew boom.jpg Egg Bombs of Power.jpg Turtles meet Malachi.jpg Sir Malachi with crystal.jpg Malachi laughing.jpg Malachi talking.jpg That's meh head.jpg|That's Meh Head Lol,mmjhhh.jpg Miki.jpg Hhhhhge.jpg Lol,mmjhhh.jpg Miki.jpg Hhhhhge.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215_36290.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215_219381.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215_15140.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215_223440.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215_28252.jpg LARPing Turtles (1).jpg Tmnt2k13-s215_274051.jpg|leo the knight Tmnt2k13-s215_277719.jpg|Don the wizard Tmnt2k13-s215_280724.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215 46007.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215 237487.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215 239360.jpg Tmnt2k13-s215 1227786.jpg LeoandSirMalachi.jpg Butsuddenlyyourebeenattacjedbymonkeygoblins.jpg MasterSplinterIceCreamKittyandLeo.jpg DonnieandRaphsittingwatchingSRMFF.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014